


i give, that you might give

by baerith



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, luna and noctis died but then they got Better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baerith/pseuds/baerith
Summary: Noct's mouth is squished, held by Luna's pressing hands, but the shit-eating grin he's wearing is unmistakable."Our boyfriend knows you li-ike him--"Luna and Noctis get better, and then things get Way Better.





	i give, that you might give

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to pepsipink for being willing to read through this, the first thing I've finished in Literal years. I Owe You My Life

It’s the middle of the hottest spring on record, and when Luna heaves herself out of bed for the morning council meeting, she immediately realizes two things. The first: she is feeling too tired to go through the process of dressing herself; and the second: even though she is queen and could have someone help her, she is feeling too irritable and sensitive to let them.

So instead, Luna does what she does have energy for. She gets out of the bed, runs a brush through her hair, and waddles slowly to the meeting in her nightgown.

The herald announces her entrance, and she takes stock of the averted glances of the councilors as they stand and bow. They are all respectful to a fault, waiting for her to enter, nod, and sit, before reseating themselves, but she can see the glimmers of mirth in some of their eyes as their heavily pregnant queen smooths her nightgown over her knees and looks around with her mouth held firm.

Luna thinks to herself that if anyone even dares to suggest she go dress, she would give them the talking to of their lives. ‘I literally died for you people!’ she would say, pointing her finger in the air imperiously. Maybe some lightning would flash, or the heavens would open and an Astral would peer through, not the whole Astral, mind you, maybe just the eyes, all just to underline her point. She is almost a little disappointed when no one says anything.

(In reality, her council doesn't give one solitary couerl shit what she wears, and are mostly just amused by her stubbornness in not rescheduling.)

The agenda is just as full as it always is. The governing body in Lestallum has sent a request for assistance with searching for replacement parts for some key components of their machines at the power plant; they seem to be under the impression that some of the junkyards in Insomnia might have pieces that could be reclaimed and put to use. Luna signs off on the grant approval, and in the margins of her stationary makes a scribbly note to text Holly to see how she can help personally.

All in all, it is a productive meeting, and at its close, Luna heads off the same way she came in, fending off assisting hands and several offers to walk her to her next appointment. Luckily, the remainder of her meetings for the morning were being conducted over the phone, so she retreats to back to her room. Waving off the concerned looks of the footmen who open the doors for her, she sinks with relief back into their overlarge bed, where Noctis is still sleeping, hugging a pillow and drooling all over it.

Somehow, her darling spouse and helpmeet has managed to stretch horizontally across the bed, taking up a good portion of the middle of it. Luna bats Noct's feet out of the way and settles deeper into the mattress, stealing a pillow or two to bolster her aching back, before leaning over to tug the small rolling table beside it closer. On it is the secured landline and it is that she uses to dial in to her second meeting of the day.

She stays in the same position until about mid-day, occasionally taking notes and prodding Noctis with a foot when they start to snore.

As she’s completing her final call and starting to think about lunch, the bedroom doors open, admitting Gladio, who shuts it behind him and slings a knapsack of books and a portfolio bag onto a nearby sofa. Luna smiles at him with her hand over the receiver, before turning her attention back to closing out the call.

Once she hangs up, Gladio makes his way over, settling on the edge of the bed and returning her smile, though his has a bit of a teasing edge to it.

"I hear you went to a meeting in your jammies today."

Luna's expression immediately falls, and she huffs unhappily, shoving her work table a little so it rolls a few feet away.

"Who told."

"Cor."

"That nosy old man. He's not too old to be arraigned for treason."

Gladio's laugh is loud, causing Noct to stir in the blankets and roll over, snuffling in sleep.

"I'll let him know he shouldn't be gossiping. Those meetings are confidential, I'm not "inner circle" enough." That makes Luna laugh along with him, and she keeps laughing as he leans in to press his mouth to hers.

"Seriously, though, how you feelin'?"

Luna rests her hand on his cheek and smiles again. "Better, still achy. I just couldn't bear the idea of getting all dressed up today, I feel like I'm ready to burst."

Gladio hums sympathetically, rubbing a calloused hand over her distended stomach in a soothing circle. Luna can feel the heat from his palm through her shift, and tries her best to relax against him. In response, Gladio lifts himself up and over her, rolling Noct over on the way so that the sovereign takes up a more suitable amount of the bed. He maneuvers her gently, positioning himself slightly behind her so she lays against his chest and he can place a firm hand against her lower back. Instantly, the dull nagging pain there eases, and Luna sighs a little, nuzzling gratefully into his collarbone.

"Thank you," she breathes, finally feeling some of the tension unwind from her limbs. She revels in it for a moment, before speaking. "How was class today?"

"S'alright." Luna can feel the buzz of his voice against her cheek. "Worked on gestures again, then we had a model in. When Gladwell called time, mine actually looked a little like a person." He gestures across the room towards his discarded portfolio bag. "I brought it home for y'all."

This time Luna is the one to hum happily. She always feels a small pang of pride when he talks about enjoying himself in class. It had taken him a while to start believing that he was actually improving; even now, she can still hear the tone of doubt under his casual tone. But bringing home something he had worked on was a good step, and she makes sure lets him know it.

"I can't wait to see it." He kisses the top of her head in reply, then eases himself out from underneath her, replacing her pillows.

"You off duty now?" Luna nods. "That was my last call, my shift is officially over. I'm free to lay here as much as I want."

Mid-sentence, her belly growls loudly, and she huffs. "Also I guess I'm hungry."

"I passed Prom on the way up here, he said he was bringing something for you." Gladio rolls over stiffly, hefting himself over Noctis's sleeping form, before dropping his entire body weight on the other. Noctis comes awake with a yelp, and continues yelping as Gladio lays there, utilizing the entirety of his bulk to squish his King.

"Your Royal Majesty,” Gladio makes his voice loud and booming in his best imitation of a herald, and Luna giggles. He winks at her before continuing.

“If you remember, we have a training date before your evening audiences, so let's get a move on."

The yelping stops and Luna hears a loud groan, muffled by the sheets, followed by an equally-muted, "Uhhhnn, fine."

Satisfied, Gladio rolls off of the bed and thumps to the floor, and a disheveled Noctis emerges from the tangled bedding, rubbing tired eyes.

"I don't deserve this." Noct mutters, "I'm a good King--"

"--You're a good King who tries _so_ hard and literally died to save the world." Gladio mocks from where he's laying on the floor, looking more comfortable than anyone has any right to be. "It's funny, your beautiful wife also is, and did, those things, but I don't hear her complaining."

Luna fidgets, remembering this morning, as Noctis bursts into laughter. "Nuh-uh, she does, you just haven't heard it yet. When all three of you are gone, there's a whole lot of 'this isn't fair, Jesus didn't die for this and neither did I--'"

Gladio's eyebrows shoot up, even as Luna groans in embarrassed protest and keels over, curling up and making her own embarrassed lump in the blanket next to Noct. In the dark under the bedding, she hears the wet smack of Gladio delivering a kiss to Noct for providing excellent intel, before there’s a pat on her rump and another kiss to her exposed hair.

His voice is whisper-deep, and Luna can hear him smiling as he leans close to her ear. "I'm glad you miss us when we're gone, beautiful. Be back soon." His heavy footsteps retreat across the floor, and the door clicks as he shuts it behind him.

Immediately, Noct is burrowing back into the blankets, snuggling close, clearly trying to snatch a couple more moments of sleep before leaving, but Luna scoots away and catches the King’s face between her hands, halting the advance.

" _Traitor_ ," she hisses, squeezing and watching his face light up with laughter. "We’ve known each other for years, I married you, I tell you these things in confidence, what kind of utter betrayal--"

Noct's mouth is squished, held by Luna's pressing hands, but the shit-eating grin he’s wearing is unmistakable.

"Our boyfriend knows you li-ike him--"

Luna is opening her mouth on a reply when the bedroom door opens again, and the entrant announces himself with a sing-songy trill of "My princess!"

It's Prompto, and when she emerges from the bedding, she sees he has indeed brought something for her, just as Gladio had mentioned. And it's food, and suddenly, all of Luna's embarrassment is forgotten and she knows she's giving what Noctis calls her Oracle smile, all beatific eyes and glowing cheeks, but she can't stop, even as she sees the blond man’s rising blush.

"Oh, Prompto," she breathes, and immediately his blush grows darker, and he nearly trips over himself to get to her. The bag he's carrying is emblazoned with Kenny Crow's large, unseeing eyes, but Luna ignores it for now.

Prompto falls on his knees beside the bed and she is immediately upon him, peppering his freckly nose with kisses as he laughs aloud. "I figured you might be hungry, working so hard!"

"You figured right," Luna hears herself cooing, and it's embarrassing, but worth it for the way Prompto's face is squinched in happiness. She lays one more smack of a kiss on his nose before landing a softer one on his lips in gratitude. "You're wonderful to me."

Over Prompto's sputterings, Luna hears the wrinkle of paper and looks over to see Noctis with one finger carefully on the lip of the bag, peering in. She gives the sharp "psst" noise she used when she was disciplining Umbra and Pryna as puppies and watches him snatch his hand back, before turning her attention back to Prompto. He’s gazing lovingly at her stomach. “How're you feeling?" he asks.

"Better. How long can you stay?" Still glowing, Luna reaches blindly behind her, groping until her fingers touch the fast food bag. She pulls it towards her without looking away from Prompto, smacking Noct's hand away again.

"Actually, I'm just dropping it off on my way out, Ignis needs a pickup from Galdin Quay and didn't wanna fly, so I'm taking the car." Almost of his own volition his hand is creeping forward, and he nearly sighs when she catches his wrist and hoists it to her tummy. The baby is stirring gently, and Luna looks at the light in his eyes and feels a fresh wave of love. Prompto had been the one most worried about her being the first to carry, and judging by the look on his face, his ideas about pregnancy for others and even for himself are fast-changing. Luna thinks of the future, where there might be a brown-skinned freckly baby with amber eyes or a stubborn cowlick, and she kisses him again before leaning back.

"Well, drive safe. You'll stay at the Quay and we'll see you both in the morning?" At Prompto's nod, she smiles again, offers her own cheek for a kiss, and proceeds to tune both he and Noctis out as she opens the food in her lap.

\--

When she surfaces again, Prompto is gone, and Noctis, who at some point has gotten dressed in loose training clothes, is again trying to inch back under the covers. Clearly his plan was to make Gladio have to come back and bodily drag him out. Too full and too happy to care, Luna rolls over on her side and grabs Noct's face again, this time not to punish, but to give kisses.

He quickly gets with the program and they have a blissful few minutes of necking like teenagers under the covers, before a sharp cramp snatches Luna’s attention away.

She flinches at the rippling feeling, and her hands unwittingly tighten, gripping where they had been holding onto Noctis’s back. He immediately shifts them and grabs hold of her palms, and she feels him lace his fingers through hers. They ride out the wave together, and when the pain subsides, Noctis lays a hand on her stomach.

It’s followed by another sharp jab, but this time it’s the baby moving, pressing one small foot to the forefront. Noctis presses back, and doesn't say anything, but Luna knows that face better than any other under the sun.

"It's just a Braxton Nyx contraction," she cajoles softly. "Practice labor."

"Hhh."

"The physicians say I'm fine."

"Hhhhhhhh."

"Stop, it's fine and we're fine. " Luna presses one more kiss smack dab in the center of Noct's forehead, cutting off the anxious groaning, before drawing one knee up and slowly pushing her sovereign towards the edge of the bed.

"Go, and train, and ignore Gladio if he starts talking about 'jammies.' He's a liar and not to be trusted."

Noctis goes, but not before swooping down and pressing a cheek to the bump of her belly where it peeks out from under the covers. Luna watches the dark head and knows her expression is fond. She also knows that, while words don’t always come easy, Noctis is a deeply emotional person, and that the soft breaths across her belly mean love. Love for her, love for the baby, love for their partners, love for this strange, beautiful life they’d somehow managed to fashion from their broken bodies and their broken world.

She knows all of this, so when the dark eyes meet hers, peering up from beneath feathery bangs, all she can do is laugh, because she feels exactly the same.

"Get out. You're going to be late for Gladio."

Noctis chuffs out a laugh, before kissing her stomach again. Luna lets it happen, before lifting her foot warningly and pointing her toe at the door.

Slowly, she scoots herself back upright as the doors close, and fumbles around in the bedclothes for her phone.

She would lay here, and she would send that text to Holly, and later, she would have Umbra and Pryna let in so that they could cuddle together in the big wide bed. She would rest, because things wouldn't go on this way much longer.

Soon Ignis would be back, curled into bed with them, running callous tipped fingers along her face and stomach. Soon she would meet her baby, and that baby would have amber eyes or a stubborn cowlick, and they would all hold each other and they would all of them probably cry. Soon she would be up, and she would dress herself without being tired.

And in the meantime, she would be happy. They would all of them be happy and no one could stop them, because she was a queen and an Oracle like her mother before her, and if anyone had anything to say about anything she did, she would point her finger to the sky and the heavens would open and an Astral would peek through, not the whole thing, just the eyes, all to underscore the very valid point that she had quite literally died for them all, and could do whatever the fuck she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bit.ly/2IUJ9ch)


End file.
